Step Father
by PJ Twilight lover 123
Summary: What happens when Bella's step father walks in on her in the bathroom? Lemon! Rated M


Bella groaned in frustration. She could never get herself to climax and she was getting frustrated. She had never had a boyfriend who could relieve her tension for her, so she had to do it herself.

Bella jumped as the bathroom door opened. She lived with her mom and step dad, but her mom was away for a week with her job and had left two days ago, so it couldn't be her.

Her stepfather, Edward stood rooted in place in the doorway.

They both stayed that way for who knows how long before Edward said, " Stand up and go to my bed. Now."

She nodded, knowing that if she didn't he would beat her badly. As she walked past him, she noticed that his erection was straining against his pants.

She got to his bedroom with him behind her. "You will do exactly as I say, do you understand?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You are not allowed to make any noise until I say so, do you hear me?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"Good. Lean across the bed with your ass in the air." he commanded.

She did as he said. He started touching her everywhere, making her feel aroused against her will.

SMACK

He hit her ass hard.

She gasped in pain.

"What did I tell you about making noises?" he demanded. "You can answer."

"Not to make any." she said quietly.

"Exactly. This is what you get for being a bad girl and not locking the door." he said.

SMACK

She bit her lip to keep from crying out.

SMACK

He felt her ass.

"I can't wait to fuck you, Bella." he growled. "I have wanted to, but you are only seventeen. Too late now." he said.

SMACK

She almost groaned. Her pussy was sopping wet from getting spanked.

"Okay, that is enough for now." he said, flipping her over. He started playing with her breasts. He touched them everywhere and then put one in his mouth. She groaned in delight.

He stopped. "What did I say about making noises?" he asked. "I told you not to make any, correct?"

She nodded helplessly. "I guess that means you still need to learn your lesson." he said, flipping her over again.

SMACK

Her ass was sore now from the spankings she was getting, but she liked how aroused she was getting in her pussy.

SMACK

He flipped her back over and put a piece of cloth over her mouth. "Maybe that will help." he said.

He took her left breast in his mouth again while he played with the other one. Then he put the right one in while playing with the left one.

He stopped suddenly and moved down her body to her pussy. He licked her across her slit once, then stuck his tongue in her pussy.

He took a finger then and stuck it in her pussy. He pulled it out and put in two more. He moved his fingers inside, causing her to almost cry out.

Then he positioned himself by her head by putting one knee on one side of her head and the other knee on the other side. He removed the gag.

"You are going to suck my cock. If you don't make me come, there will be consequences. So I suggest you try your best.

He put his cock in her mouth so forcefully she almost choked. She relaxed her throat and deep throated him. She groaned, sending vibrations through his dick. She bit lightly and dragged. She felt his balls tighten and then he came violently in her mouth. She swallowed it all.

"Good." he said, moving back down to her pussy. "Are you still a virgin?" he asked.

She nodded hesitantly.

He smirked. He positioned himself and put his tip into her and stopped. She thrust her hips towards him, but it didn't help any.

She groaned in frustration, but he didn't reprimand her.

"When I fuck your pussy, I want the whole neighborhood to be able to hear you scream my name, am I clear?" he demanded.

"Yes sir." She whispered.

Without warning, he thrust into her, breaking her virginity.

She screamed in pain and tears streamed down her face. He didn't move as he waited for her to adjust. Finally, she nodded her head and he started thrusting in and out of her slowly.

"Faster." she whispered. He obliged, and after a few minutes she came, gasping and shaking. He came right after her.

He pulled out of her.

"I still don't think you have learned your lesson." he said, turning her over.

SMACK

She whimpered.

SMACK

He touched her ass lightly. All of a sudden he shoved himself in her asshole. She screamed in pain.

"Now you have learned your lesson." he said, grinning.

He waited a couple of minutes then started moving. She groaned as it turned from pain to pleasure.

He kept thrusting in and out of her. Then he reached around and stuck three fingers in her pussy. He pumped and then used his thumb to press into her clit. She screamed and came all over his hand.

He brought it to his mouth and licked some of it off. Then he held a finger to her mouth to lick. She did and groaned. He was still thrusting into her and at the sight of her licking his fingers, he released. He pulled out of her and set her on the bed.

They were both panting extremely hard.

"Your mother never hears of this, are we clear?" he asked.

"As long as there is a round two," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

**So, what do you think? This was the first lemon I have written. Flames are accepted! **


End file.
